


no kingdom to come

by moon_hedgehog



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy setting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, but i owe it to pixel so like, it's all fine tho, there's some magic sex, this is so draft-y..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/pseuds/moon_hedgehog
Summary: of small prices to pay, wrong kings, taxes and the beginning of something new.





	no kingdom to come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pixel_Vast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Vast/gifts).

> [the legendary conversation](https://66.media.tumblr.com/0e593fc8e0955f6d487590ad993baa16/tumblr_messaging_px7p509PGp1vsuvxl_250.png).  
thank mr. hozier and [this generator](http://www.generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=22501) for the title gkgkgkggj

Henry's heart beats like a bird caught in snares.

He swallows, trying to calm himself, but inconsolably noticing the tremble running across his palms. Damn. It's nothing. Very silly price, he would give much, much more for the resolution of his question. Wouldn't he? As a responsible ruler, he, at least, _must_.

“You mustn't nothing to anyone,” a voice whispers beside him, and Jekyll jumps on a carved bench. When a light snow-white hand falls on his shoulder, he tries to squeeze a smile out of himself, but truth be told, it turns out badly. Apparently, it is noticeable.

“Are you scared?” wheaten-haired magician helps him up and stares straight into his eyes with interest. Henry blinks. Once he was told that ruby color attracts misfortune. That better if his eyes had been pecked out by crows when he was still a baby in a cradle. That robbers would hunt for such a treasure, hoping to sell to some perverted rich.

Edward Hyde isn't a robber. He lives in a small, cozy house on the outskirts of the Kingdom, brews potions and stores books in an Ancient language. His mouth is full of curses, spells flash at his fingertips, and his familiar runs somewhere near. When Henry turned to him for help, he requested a very simple thing. Simple… and personal.

“Just nervous,” Jekyll giggles ridiculously and instantly puts a palm to his mouth. Oh heaven. Of course, he was burdened to blurt such _weakness_. No, he shouldn't-

“Stop. Thinking. So. Much.” Hyde rolls his eyes. His hands make their way up to the golden clasp of Henry's cloak. A quiet “click” is heard. A cloak flies to the floor and Jekyll escorts it with a sad glance – first of all, it's expensive. Second of all, it somehow defended him.

He inaudibly mumbles “sorry”, not knowing what he apologizes for. Hyde has already reached his shirt, his thin fingers deftly undoing the buttons. Tickle his skin. Henry takes a breath and swallows again.

“I don't, I...” _s__hut up already_. “Forgive me, I've never done this before, but-but you know about it, huh...” what the hell is he talking about? Jekyll rubs his temple, but his hand is gently intercepted, and Edward assesses the golden ring on his finger with merciless indifference. Not with indifference puts that hand to his lips. Electricity hits Henry.

“Everything will be fine.” He says hoarsely, running fingers into Jekyll's hair and pulling him closer (or maybe Henry meekly approaches himself… who remembers). “I'll just absorb the energy of your innocence. It doesn't hurt.” Chuckles. “Relax and it'll be nice.”

⚜ ⚜

Henry feels hot. Taking pity, he was pointed to the bed, so now he's clutching at silk sheets, which seem to him nothing but lava. There are too many thoughts in his head – panicky, chaotic; they all pressure and threaten to escape, to overflow. He shudders when the palm on the inside of his thigh slides higher.

“I said calm down,” Hyde whispers, his lips are soft over brunet's collarbone. “I won't hurt you.” Henry grunts vaguely when the second palm is wrapped around his penis, making several long up and down movements. It's painful and sweet at the same time, and he's lost in sensations, looking at Edward. That one has amazing eyes. Not bad luck at all.

Hyde grins at him – it is sincere, perhaps even mutual – and the next second, Henry feels his muscles stretch under the pressure of magician's cock. He bites his lip and frowns; no, it really doesn't hurt, just… feels weird. Edward gives a kiss to his neck, pushing forward, and Jekyll involuntarily moans. This is also a sign of weakness, right? Kings can't be weak, this he absorbed from the lessons of his father, his hard word and a solid fist. But the scar on his back isn't from a battle, but from falling off a tall tree, on which he and Rachel climbed, playing childish games; so maybe his father was right in his severity. And maybe he's just a useless ruler.

“Well, I like you,” Hyde puts in, gently setting him on his hips and tickling his spine.

Jekyll's chuckle chokes on a sigh as he realizes how deep Hyde is. In him. This makes him dizzy, an even stronger bonfire flares up below.

“Of course, I'm not forcing you to pay taxes to the Kingdom,” he replies with a patter, wrapping legs around the magician's waist and hiding face in the curve of his shoulder. Edward laughs (this laughter is like the sound of bells), moves smoothly and slowly, letting Henry feel all the hopelessness of his position. Hopelessness – because the body has already accustomed and wants it faster and tougher, but this ball isn't ruled by him. Hyde sets the rules of the game. From this thought, blood rushes to Jekyll's cheeks and he bites his lip. Yep. _This_ is definitely not one of the royal qualities.

Edward snorts and the unworthy king understands he has just read this thought too. Damn. _Damn_. For a fraction of a moment, Henry is knocked over again, his wrists tightly pressed against the bed. The magician comes out of him and it's just terribly, unbearably empty – Jekyll whines like a little boy but receives only a weak bite to his shoulder.

“Does the little king like adult games?” the damned seducer purrs, pressing his knee to the bottom of his stomach. “Maybe he doesn't want to lose his virginity in banal tenderness?”

Yes. He doesn't – Henry thinks, avoiding looking at Hyde, but helplessly realizing that he already knows what the king thinks about. Of course, he does. Edward catches his chin, grins and tilts his head expectantly to one side. _Jekyll hates him so much now_.

“Ask for it.”

Henry does it for the Kingdom, which means his own satisfaction isn't necessary. It only hinders. This is a manifestation of weakness

(_Jekyll wants to be weak_)

and a great opportunity to stay used

(_Jekyll wants to be used_).

This is so stupid. Had his father seen him now, no, to be honest, he doesn't even want to think about it.

“Please,” he whimpers, catching a bit of surprise in Hyde's eyes (as if the magician himself didn't expect the young king to descend so far). “Please, I want… you. I want stronger. Ruder. I'm begging you, I-”

Edward shuts him up with a soft kiss and not so soft jolt inside. Jekyll grabs his shoulders, whines into their kiss and pushes down shamelessly, losing all sorts of pride. It's too good, it's harsh and his wrists are pinned to the sheets again, and his neck is covered with bites. The next day bruises will remain – some part of Jekyll's mind thinks with detachment. Another part screams – _yes_. _I want them to remain_.

In the end, the second surely overpowers.

⚜ ⚜

Edward yawns and stretches out on the bed. Curling up in a ball, Henry wanders a glance over his face, sharp bones of protruding hips and old scars scattered all over his body here and there. Hyde is a completely wrong magician – he's rude, daring and absolutely not amenable to orders.

Well. Henry is a wrong king.

“Come here,” Edward mutters, pulling him close and kissing his collarbone. “Sunshine.”

Henry inhales the smell of field herbs (and sex), and exhales into his chest:

“You're sunshine.”

Hyde smiles.


End file.
